All I Want For Christmas Is You
by chordoverstreetfanactic
Summary: Samcedes and the Gang are struggling college students working at the mall. Will the gang push Sam to get the girl of his dreams or will he back out at the last minute. Please read! great for the holiday! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! and Reiview xoxo


_**Hello everyone, Merry Christmas! I know it's not Christmas yet but I thought I would give you guys this one-shot as a Christmas gift from me to you. In this one-shot the gang is in college and I have also added Jake, Ryder, Marley, and Kitty into the gang along with the original New Directions. Of course its set around Christmas time and the center is Samcedes. I hope you guys enjoy it and please don't forget to review at the end!**_

_**Pairings and other info**_

_**Finchel**_

_**Quick**_

_**Tike**_

_**Klaine**_

_**Brittana**_

_**Samcedes**_

_**Jarely**_

_**Rytty- Ryder and Kitty**_

_**Kitty and Brittany- sisters**_

_**Sam and Quinn- twins**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Chordoverstreetfanactic**_

* * *

Mercedes pulled into a parking spot and double checked if she was in the lines. Once she was sure she was in the lines she cut off her car and put her keys into her purse. She grabbed her purse and got off the car. The snow continued to hit the ground, it had been snowing for two days straight and she had been wondering if it was ever gonna stop. She went to the truck of her car to pull out her duffle bag that she needed and put it around her shoulder. Once it was perfectly around her shoulder she closed her truck and went walking to the entrance of the mall. When she was in the mall she went straight to the convenient store in the mall. She smiled at the manger and he smiled back at her.

"How you doing Mercedes?" he said

"I'm good Alex, how's the family?" asked Mercedes

"There good, my daughter just about wants everything for Christmas" he replied

"Only two more days" smiled Mercedes

"I know, I know you and your friends are crazy busy" said Alex

"We are, but it's worth it when we see the smile on the kids face" replied Mercedes

"You guys are great…What can I get for ya?" asked Alex

"Umm, skittles, M&M's chocolate and peanut, jolly ranchers, jelly beans, twizzlers, sour patch kids, candy cane, York bar, gummy bears, gummy worms, Hershey bar, chocolate covered raisins, snickers, starburst, cool ranch Doritos, and a Twix" said Mercedes

Alex got all the candy and snacks that she needed and gave her the total. She paid for the sweets and headed to the dressing room. She first went to the one that said 'Boys' on it and knocked on the door. She heard Blaine say "Come in" and Mercedes opened the door with a smile.

"Hey Guys" smiled Mercedes

"Hey Cedes, what's up?" asked Jake

Sam stopped what he was going and looked at the love of his life. She looked radiate in her red pea coat and black beanie. He couldn't help but get nervous when he was around her, she was so amazingly gorgeous and perfect and Sam continued but embarrass himself around her.

"Nothing, I brought you guys some snacks" replied Mercedes

"Awesome, I'm starving" said Ryder

Mercedes smiled and began to toss each guy there snack after saying there name. "Good, Jelly Beans for Finn, Candy Cane for Blaine, Peanut M&M's for Mike, Hershey Bar for Puck, Chocolate M&M's for Artie, a Snickers for Jake, Starburst for Ryder, and Last but defiantly not least Cool Ranch Doritos for Sam" said Mercedes

"Thanks Hot Mama you're the best" said Puck

"No problem guys see ya out there" said Mercedes sending Sam a flirty smile and giving him a small wave.

Mercedes left and headed to the girls dressing room to get ready along with the rest of the girls. But back at the boys dressing room.

"Dude I swear if you stared at her any harder you would have burned a whole through her" said Mike snapping Sam out of his daze.

"Remind me again why you're not her boyfriend" said Jake

"I'm starting to think you're scared" said Artie

Sam rolled his eyes "Why wouldn't I be scared. You guys have seen Mercedes past boyfriends, if you haven't noticed I don't look like most of them" said Sam

"Which is true, but it's obvious she wants you" said Finn

"It is?" asked Sam beginning to put on his costume

All of the guys groaned at Sam's responses

"Dude, she wants you. Trust me" said Ryder touching Sam's shoulder

"And I happen to know for a fact" said Blaine

"How?" asked Sam taking a chip out of his cool ranch Doritos bag

"I have an inside source…Kurt" said Blaine

"And he said so…he said that she like me" said Sam

"I don't think like is the right word" said Blaine "What's the word that more than like, but less than love?" asked Blaine

The room went quiet has it seemed that none of the guys knew the answer. Blaine playfully rolled his eyes and brought his attention back to Sam

"She had feelings for you" said Blaine

"Just ask her out" said Artie

"Please, because I can't watch another year of you hawking her down" said Puck

"Fine, I'll do it before Christmas" said Sam ending the conversation.

The rest of the guys were right, Sam had been in love with Mercedes since their freshman year of college and here it is it was they were in there junior year. It was time for Sam to stop being afraid of rejection and time for him to face his fears and make Mercedes his girl.

XXXXX

"Thanks again for the snacks Cedes" said Marley

"No problem girls" said Mercedes as she began to do her make-up for her costume

"Whose Santa today?" asked Rachel eating her twizzlers

"I think my brother is" replied Quinn chewing on her gummy worms

"No offense to Finn I love him dearly, but Sam's the best Santa our of all of the guys" said Rachel

"I have to agree, I love Ryder he's the best boyfriend ever but Sam takes the cake for best Santa" said Kitty putting on her eyeliner

"Who's being Rudolph?" asked Santana

Within a second Tina and Santana quickly went "Not it" and touched their nose, leaving Mercedes to be Rudolph.

"Guys, not fair I wasn't ready" whined Mercedes

"Gotta be quick" said Santana tossing her sour patch kids wrapper in the trash

"So, how are thinks with you and Sam" asked Tina

"Oh please tell me you got with my brother!" yelled Quinn

"No" replied Mercedes

"And Why the hell not" said Quinn

"He wants you, you want him. What are we waiting for?" asked Kurt

"I don't know" said Mercedes

"If you ask me, I think you should take the bull by his horns and ask him out yourself" said Kitty

"We all can't be brave like you Kitty" said Rachel

"I'm just saying, if you want something take it, cause if you don't it might not be there in the long run" said Kitty

"For once I agree with the Pretty Little Liar over here, take what' yours" said Santana

Kitty rolled her eyes

"He's not mine Santana" replied Mercedes

"Yes he is" said Santana

"Whatever guys, can we stop talking about it? We have to be outta here in fifteen minutes" said Mercedes really wanting to change the subject

At exactly fifteen minutes the girls and guys were walking out of there dressing rooms. Rachel, Marley, Jake, and Kurt were in there elf costumes; Quinn, Brittany, and Kitty were in there Santana little helper costumes. Mike, Finn, Tina, Blaine, Ryder, Santana, Puck and Mercedes were in there reindeer costumes. And Sam came out as Santa. Mercedes wore her reindeer costume proud; she wore brown skinny jeans with a brown crop top and a white cami underneath. She had reindeer anthers on her head with her loose curls and a red dot on her nose to represent that she was Rudolph. The gang soon went out and took their places.

As Sam put each kid on his lap he couldn't help but zone out and think about how hot Mercedes looked in her reindeer outfit. She was the best Rudolph that he had ever seen, and he couldn't help but bite his lip every time he looked at her ass.

"Hey Santa, do you mind taking your eyes off Rudolph's ass and pay attention" whispered Quinn

Sam jumped out of his daze and looked at the three year old blonde standing in front of him. She was a cute kid; Sam gave her a small smile and held out his hands for him to put her on his lap. She back away a little scared.

"I'm sorry, she a little scared" said the mother of the child

"Melissa, why don't you tell Santa what you want for Christmas" said the mother.

The little girl inched away from Sam and soon went running to Rudolph hiding behind Mercedes leg.

"I'm sorry about that, she's a big fan of Rudolph" said the mother

"Me too" mumbled Sam

Mercedes soon came over with the little girl holding her hand.

"Are you afraid of Santa?" asked Mercedes

This little girl nodded

"There's no reason to be afraid" said Mercedes "Here, I'll sit on Santa's lap and tell him what I want and show you that there's no reason to be scared" added Mercedes

Sam's heart began to race, was Mercedes really about to sit on his lap? Sure enough Mercedes sat on Sam's lap.

"W-What do you want for Christmas Rudolph?" asked Sam trying to stay calm

"To help you get all the toys to the boys and girls around the world" replied Mercedes

The little girl smiled. Mercedes got up from Sam's lap and gave the little girl a gently push to sit on Santa's lap. She sat on his lap and looked at him.

"What do you want for Christmas?" he asked

"A pony" replied the little girl

"Excellent choice" smiled Sam

Mercedes smiled at the sight of the little girl and how her fear of Santa was now gone all because of her, she was proud of herself.

"How about a picture" said Artie

"Can Rudolph be in it?" asked the little girl

"Why not" said Sam

Brittany and Kitty were on one side of Sam's chair while Quinn was on the other. Mercedes kneeled down and smiled. Artie snapped the picture.

"Merry Christmas" said Sam, Kitty, Brittany, Quinn, and Mercedes in unison

"Merry Christmas" said the little girl.

"Good work Santa" said Mercedes

"You did all the work" said Sam with small wink towards her

Mercedes giggled and went back with the rest of the reindeer.

"Please make her your girlfriend" said Quinn

"I plan on it" said Sam watching Mercedes walk away.

The mall was finally closing and the guys were done there long day of work. Paying for college was no joke but this job was getting the job done. They were all still at the Santa station sitting or standing. Rachel was sitting on Finn's lap. Puck had his arms wrapped around Finn. Ryder had his arm around Kitty. Santana and Brittany were holding hands. Marley was sitting on Jake's lap. Kurt and Blaine stood next to each other. And Mike was hugging Tina as she rested her head on his chest.

"You guys wanna go to a party tonight?" asked Puck

"Snix is always up for a party" said Santana

"Me too" smiled Kitty

Everyone soon agreed on the party and began to head to the dressing room to get ready. Before Mercedes could head to the dressing room Sam pulled her aside.

"Can we talk for a minute?" asked Sam with his Santa beard off but the rest of the costume still on.

"Sure" said Mercedes hoping something good was about to happen

Sam sat in the Santa chair while Mercedes stood in front of him. He soon placed his hands on her hips and gently turned her around so the she could sit on his lap.

"What do you want for Christmas?" asked Sam

Mercedes smiled, she began to pretend like she was thinking about what she wanted "I want a man for Christmas" said Mercedes "What do you want for Christmas?" she later asked

"All I want for Christmas is You" replied Sam

Mercedes sat there shocked. She couldn't believe the words that had came out of Sam's mouth. He wanted her, her for Christmas. This had to be a dream, but it wasn't.

"Me?" asked Mercedes

"You" replied Sam

"Why asked Mercedes

"Because your beautiful, talented, smart, caring, thoughtful, and sexy" said Sam "I would say more but we would be here all day" he added

Mercedes smile; she soon crashed her lips into immediately loving the way there lips touch. Sam put his hand on the nape of her neck, while Mercedes had her hand on his chest. They kissed for what felt like hours. But they soon pulled away in need of air.

"Looks like Christmas came early this year" said Mercedes

"Best. Christmas. Ever" said Sam soon crashing his lips back into hers

* * *

_**THAT'S IT GUYS! I HOPED YOU LIKED IT! PLEASE REVIEW I WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THE ONE-SHOT. I HOPE TO GET TONS OF REVIEWS. MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS! BE SAFE GUYS!**_

_**SORRY FOR ANY ERROS**_

_**XOXO**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_


End file.
